marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Drake (Earth-616)/Gallery
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 302 page 13 Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg|Iceman in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 313 page 07 Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg|Iceman in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 313 page 23 Emma Frost (Earth-616).jpg|Emma Frost in Iceman's body in Robert Drake (Earth-616) 012.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 025.jpg ASTXM2004056_COV.jpg X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_7_Pinup_005.jpg|Iceman pinup in X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_8_Pinup_001.jpg|Iceman pinup in Robert Drake (Earth-616) 026.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 003.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 0001.jpg Iceman03.jpg Iceman17.jpg Icemen (Earth-616) 002.jpg Bobby Drake (Earth-616) 005.jpg Iceman 400.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 020.jpg Iceman 004.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 013.jpg|Iceman in Robert Drake (Earth-616) 011.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 007.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 004.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 005.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 010.jpg X-Men Manifest Destiny Vol 1 1 page 00 Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg|Iceman in Robert Drake & Raven Darkholme (Earth-616).jpg|Iceman and Mystique Robert Drake (Earth-616) 002.jpg World War Hulks Spider-Man & Thor Vol 1 1 page -- Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg|As Icehulk in iceman ppsm v2 3.jpg Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 50 001.jpg Iceman xmen legacy.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 0086.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 0087.jpg Iceman_(Earth-616).022.jpg Iceman_(Earth-616).024.jpg Wolverine & the X-Men Vol 1 2 Iceman.jpg Iceman_(Earth-616).025.jpg Iceman_(Earth-616).026.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) from Amazing X-Men Vol 2 2 001.jpg|Iceman in Iceman.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) from Marvel War of Heroes 001.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) from Marvel War of Heroes 002.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) from Axis Revolutions Vol 1 3.jpg|Iceman in Robert Drake (Earth-616) from Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 1 001.png Robert Drake (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 001.jpg|A hypnotized Iceman attacks Jubilee. Robert Drake (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 002.jpg|Iceman conceals himself in a glacier. Sunglasses Robert Drake (Earth-616) 0003.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 0002.jpg Exiles Vol 1 29 page 00 Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg|Iceman in Robert Drake (Earth-616) 016.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 017.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 018.jpg Identified Scenes ZeldaUXM7p12f6.PNG ZeldaUXM14p9f4.PNG Iceman Vol 2 2 page -- Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg|Putting an Augmen down Iceman Vol 2 2 page -- Augmen (Earth-616).jpg Iceman Vol 2 4 page -- Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg|Professing Unlimited Power X-Men Vol 2 69 page -- Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg|Fighting Bastion X-Men Vol 2 69 page -- Bastion (Earth-616).jpg X-Men Vol 2 69 page 02 Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg|Generating an Ice-shield X-Men Vol 2 159 page -- Robert Drake (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|Vs. Collective Man X-Men Vol 2 159 page -- Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg X-Men Vol 2 159 page -- Cain Marko (Earth-616).jpg X-Men Vol 2 159 page -- Han, Chang, Lin, Sun, and Ho Tao-Yu (Earth-616).jpg X-Men Vol 2 161 page -- Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg|Freezing the inside of Mammomax X-Men Vol 2 161 page -- Maximus Jensen (Earth-616).jpg X-Men Vol 2 193 page -- Robert Drake (Earth-616).png|Putting Fuego down Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 406 page -- Robert Drake & Fever Pitch (Earth-616).gif|Chasing Fever Pitch Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 406 page -- Louvre (Earth-616).jpg|Encasing the Louvre in Ice Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 411 page 07 Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg|Freezing Black Tom from the root to the trunk Onslaught X-Men Vol 1 1 page -- Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg|Finding Onslaught by his infrared signature Onslaught X-Men Vol 1 1 page -- Onslaught (Psychic Entity) (Earth-616).jpg Kitty & Bobby from Wolverine and the X-Men.jpg|Kissing Kitty Pryde X-Men Vol 2 200 010.jpg|Hugging Mystique in Robert Drake (Earth-616) from Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 18.jpg|Iceman in Robert Drake (Earth-616) from Avengers Academy Vol 1 38.jpg|Iceman in Robert Drake (Earth-616) from Avenging Spider-Man Vol 1 16.jpg|Iceman in Iceman_(Earth-616).020.jpg Iceman_(Earth-616).021.png|Iceman in Robert Drake (Earth-616) from All-New Doop Vol 1 1.jpg|Iceman in Unidentified Scenes Ice1mq3.jpg Steamtoice02nq3.jpg Steamtoice04ss6.jpg Steamtoice05au3.jpg Incredible Hulk Vol 1 336 021.jpg|Iceman in Uncannyxmen430p19hb6.jpg Xmen195005nh1.jpg Xmen195007qw3.jpg Xmen195019sn7.jpg Xmen199005tx5.jpg Xmen199006ou2.jpg Xmen199007hw8.jpg Xmen 201 1.jpg|Iceman in X-Men Vol 2 41 page 14.jpg|Iceman in Xmenforever5p192kj.jpg Xmenforever5p227kd.jpg Xmenforever6p31hc1.jpg Xmenforeverdrake2yu.jpg Xmenforeverdrake24dz.jpg Xmenforeverdrake32cy.jpg Covers Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 331.jpg| Uncanny X-Men #331 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 340.jpg| Uncanny X-Men #340 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 422 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men #422 X-Men Vol 2 66.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 #66 X-Men Vol 2 67.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 #67 X-Men Vol 2 157 Textless.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 #157 X-Men Vol 2 190 Textless.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 #190 X-Men Vol 2 201.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 #201 Iceman Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg| Iceman Vol 2 #1 Iceman Vol 2 2 Textless.jpg| Iceman Vol 2 #2 Iceman Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg| Iceman Vol 2 #3 Iceman Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg| Iceman Vol 2 #4 Bizarre Adventures Vol 1 27 Textless.jpg All-New X-Men Vol 1 1 Rivera Variant Textless.jpg Trading Cards Robert Drake (Earth-616) 0001 Trading Card.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 0002 Trading Card.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 0003 Trading Card.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 0005 Trading Card.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) 0006 Trading Card.jpg Robert Drake (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards:Series I Robert Drake (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series II Robert Drake (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series III Robert Drake and Johnathon Storm (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series III Robert Drake and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) Value Stamps Iceman Marvel Value Stamp.jpg | SeeAlso = }}